


facing danger

by Jade_exe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Baekhyun is too competitive, Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, minseok doesn't help, someone save sehun, they're all pretty drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_exe/pseuds/Jade_exe
Summary: "Hustle to win, we be livin' in sin"or: Baekhyun can't stand defeats and Jongdae enjoys winning a little too much. Things get slightly fucked up when teams are formed and Jongdae suggests a not so innocent game as the punishment for the losers.Also, Minseok doesn't help.





	facing danger

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my debut in the Exo-l fandom (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcome!

It all started off nice and easy. A quiet videogame night at Minseok’s place switched to a quick round of beer pong. Nothing strange about it, so far. Being the competitive bitch he is, obviously it was Baekhyun who challenged Chanyeol and Jongdae, just because he didn’t like the way those two seemed to team up while playing against him and Sehun in Mario Kart.

So, that’s how Sehun and Baekhyun ended up playing beer pong against Chanyeol and Jongdae.

And after the first game soon followed another one.

Two lost rounds and ten emptied glasses after, Baekhyun doesn’t remember how he ended up sitting sideways on Chanyeol’s lap, his face buried in the space between Chanyeol’s neck and shoulder, giggling at any word the latter would say, but still not understanding any of it.

“You lost the challenge you issued” Baekhyun confusedly hears Jongdae saying. He carefully turns his head towards him, a deadly glance ready to strike.

“You have to take punishment, now” Jongdae continues, slurring a bit. After all, they all drank ten glasses of beer each. Baekhyun gets back to attention, adjusting his position on Chanyeol’s lap. The latter, for his part, only lets out a low moan in protest, since Baekhyun’s movements are beginning to cause some issues inside his pants. And his alcohol-intoxicated brain suggesting him that Baekhyun is probably doing it on purpose doesn’t help a tiny bit to calm down his libido.

“Fine. I’ll do whatever you want” Baekhyun slaps Chanyeol’s thigh in order to have further support to get up, but still stumbling a little before steadying on his feet.

“Alright, what about stone face?” Jongdae suggests, not even trying to hold back a smirk.

“Okay. This means I’ll go under the table, doesn’t it?” Baekhyun replies promptly, returning the smirk. He actually seemed pretty fervent to carry out his punishment.

Jongdae didn’t think Baekhyun would have been so bold to accept such a challenge so fast. Or rather, he did, but he naively hoped drunk Baekhyun still had some dignity to defend. Chances are, his hopes were vain.

“Nah, nah, that’s too easy. Sehun lost too, why doesn’t he go under the table?” Minseok intervenes, struggling to form words without making mistakes. He’s got a point, though. Having Mr Resting Bitch Face among the players sitting around the table would ensure him an easy win.

The beer pong players turn towards the rest of their friends, rather surprised in noticing the four of them aren’t the only ones being quite tipsy in that room. They’ve been so absorbed in their game they simply forgot about everything else surrounding them, including the loud background EDM and, obviously, the rest of the group.

“When did y’all get so messed up?” Jongdae can’t help but snicker at Minseok’s conditions and at Kyungsoo and Jongin quietly whispering to try and figure out what stone face is.

“We were getting bored, so we decided to put your beer pong rounds to good use” Junmyeon explains. Among them, he’s probably the best at faking sobriety, although his reddened nose and cheeks suggest he’s everything but sober.

While half of them were too busy with their competition to notice, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Jongin and Junmyeon gathered four chairs at the side of the table and started placing bets on who would have scored the next point. A shot of soju was the penalty for any mistake.

Too bad they soon found out they aren’t good gamblers.

Sehun, meanwhile, glances at Baekhyun, trying to understand what the other’s thoughts about Minseok’s suggestion are. He finds Baekhyun already staring back at him, his gaze so cold it could instantly kill a person, and suddenly Sehun doesn’t feel like complaining anymore.

Not that he was going to do it, anyway. The amount of alcohol in his body doesn’t allow him to be his usual cool and reasonable self, not even now when he needs it the most. Anyway, he’s quite sure everyone else in the room is in his same exact conditions, if not worse.

Moreover, he hasn’t had some in so much time that, now, anything would be fine. Even a stupid game between drunk friends. The drunker, the better.

“I got the tablecloth” reading everyone’s silence as a sign of consent, Minseok proudly shows the folded object in his hands like it’s a golden prize and waits for the others to clear the table from the plastic glasses, before laying the cloth on the wide surface. After having gathered seven chairs around the table, everyone except Sehun takes a seat.

“Anyone needs a revision of the rules?” Jongdae scans the faces around him and his eyes inevitably land on Jongin and Kyungsoo, who, obviously, sat side by side and eyed each other in silent perplexity.

With an evident blush slowly spreading all over his cheeks, Jongin raises a hand, both for him and the confused Kyungsoo sitting at his right. It’s not his fault that he’s not familiar with such dirty games.

“Unzip your pants and try not to get caught if our dearest maknae chooses you as his victim” Jongdae explains, earning a nod and a nervous gulp as a response from Jongin. Kyungsoo only arches an eyebrow upwards; his lack of reactions suggests he’s quite confident he won’t be the chosen one.

“Go ahead, Sehunnie” Baekhyun confidently encourages his teammate, shuffling on his chair to sit more comfortably with his pants unzipped and his legs well spread, also drawing all eyes in the room on him.

_Was that a request or—_

Sehun sighs in the weakest sign of protest as he gets on his knees and crawls under the table, immediately sitting in the middle of the space as he starts to plan out his battle strategy.

“Baekhyun-ah, sit properly. Chest against the edge of the table” Sehun hears Junmyeon scolding the younger from above the surface of the table, his sentence soon followed by several giggles and snickers.

A collective screeching of chairs getting as close to the table as possible ensues, even louder than the music that’s still playing on the background. Much to Sehun’s luck, since it’ll hopefully conceal any noises he could accidentally make.

Desperately trying to fight the cloud of alcohol numbing his brain, Sehun tries to remember the sitting scheme.

Junmyeon is right in front of him, at the head of the table. There’s no way he’s going to blow him: it would be like touching his brother. Sehun cringes at the idea and his eyes quickly move to Junmyeon’s left, trying to cleanse his mind from that filthy thought. Minseok is sitting there.

_Nice Christmas boxers, even though Christmas was last week._

Minseok is also a no. Like hell he’s going to be blessed by Sehun’s lips when he was the one sending him under the table. Sehun moves on to the left again and he has to bite back a laugh when he remembers Jongdae, aka the spawn of Satan himself, is sitting there, legs fiercely splayed apart.

_Over my dead body._

Before fully turning around, Sehun checks at Junmyeon’s right and he doesn’t quite remember if there’s Kyungsoo or Jongin first, but they’re both off limits, if he doesn’t want his dick to be chopped off by one of the two.

He finally turns around 180 degrees in order to comfortably look at the other side of the table. His eyes spontaneously land on Baekhyun’s crotch and Sehun subconsciously licks his lips, noticing how the older is already half hard. But Baekhyun would be too obvious. Also, Baekhyun would enjoy it so much he would get them caught in less than thirty seconds. And let’s not forget he’s probably the drunkest in the room.

The only one left is Chanyeol, sitting opposite to Junmyeon.

Sehun shivers. He can’t quite tell if he’s excited or frightened to see whether Chanyeol’s full length will fit in his mouth.

_Well, not that I have an any better choice._

As he crawls closer to Chanyeol’s incredibly long legs, the only thing Sehun can do is trust him and pray the sudden touch won’t startle the older to the point of making him jolt on the chair. He doesn’t want the game to end before even starting. He places his hands on both Chanyeol’s calves extremely softly. Luckily enough, the older welcomes the contact staying perfectly still and quiet, to which Sehun sighs in relief. Then, he drives his fingers upwards, up to Chanyeol’s knees, where he delicately invites his hyung to spread his legs and make room for him.

“Do we really have to sit tight and shut up the whole time?” Kyungsoo questions, in a spark of boldness. He impatiently starts fidgeting with his left foot, but he stops as soon as he notices he’s moving the tablecloth.

Meanwhile, Sehun’s hands have travelled their way up to Chanyeol’s undone pants: one firmly holding onto the older’s thigh, the other hand palming Chanyeol’s groin. The latter spreads his legs a little wider, and Sehun reads the gesture as a small reward. The younger smirks widely as he feels Chanyeol getting hard rather quickly. He either was pretty eager to be touched, or the possibility of being caught arouses him as much as it excites Sehun.

“Not necessarily. If you think you can hold back your moans while having a conversation, go ahead” Jongdae teases, scanning Kyungsoo with enquiring eyes. Jongin turns to look at his boyfriend as well, rather worriedly.

“Speak for yourself, Jongdae. Are you, by chance, hiding something down there?” Kyungsoo scoffs. Unless Sehun has fallen asleep under the table, the maknae has done the right thing and didn’t choose him.

Sehun feels Chanyeol’s muscles tensing as multiple pairs of eyes start analyzing the faces around the table, his included. Sehun can tell Chanyeol doesn’t trust his terrible poker face and his alcohol inebriated brain.

For his own good and also for Chanyeol’s sake, Sehun decides he’ll be the gentler he’s ever been. But that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t have fun too. When Sehun places his tongue on Chanyeol’s clothed hard-on, the older already feels like sighing. Luckily enough, he manages to overcome his primal instincts by channelling his attention on the music, drumming his fingers on the table and shyly jamming his head to the beat. Not unusual of him, so he doesn’t really catch the others’ attention.

Chanyeol has to admit he never despised the younger’s attentions. They’ve always been quite close and they enjoyed each other’s company. But when he feels Sehun slowly slipping down his underwear and not hesitating to lay his tongue flat against the lower side of his erection, the younger is really bringing it to the next level.

Chanyeol didn’t expect Sehun to choose him. Why would he, when Baekhyun is there too?

But, when after a couple of licks up and down his shaft, Sehun takes it all in his mouth like a champ, Chanyeol only fakes a bored expression and lets his big eyes wander free on his friend’s straight faces-- that’s when he gets why Sehun chose him. Sometimes even Chanyeol himself forgets how much composure and self-control he can put together in the moments of need. However, truth is that behind his deceiving plain expression, Chanyeol feels like dying as he perceives Sehun’s tongue pressed against his boner, his cheeks tight around it and the tip of his dick brushing back and forth against the roof of Sehun’s mouth. Never in the world Chanyeol would’ve thought receiving a blowjob from Sehun could feel so heavenly and completely mind-blowing.

When Chanyeol notices how Sehun’s attentions are haughtily wiping away the numbness caused by the too many beers he’s had, he almost gives in to a moan. Almost. Without no one noticing, Chanyeol mysteriously gets round to hiding a deep sigh underneath the heavy bass pounding in the air. Sehun’s tongue is working wonders in tangling up Chanyeol’s nerves in one big knot and stiffening his muscles to the point the older’s thigh ironically seems to be made out of stone, under Sehun’s fingers.

Chanyeol is quite sure blowjobs aren’t supposed to feel so damn nerve-wracking and he really hopes he won’t last long, not today at least.

_But fuck, it feels so damn good._

In the meantime, below the table surface, Sehun is having a hard time not moaning himself. No one bothered to warn him about how good Chanyeol’s boner could feel inside his mouth. From what he had the chance to witness, his dick could probably compete against Jongin’s in terms of length and thickness, but at the back of his brain, Sehun has the absolute certainty Chanyeol’s cock is the best he’s ever tried.

He starts sucking avidly, but building a slow rhythm, because he has the right to enjoy himself as well. The first licks are simple checks to test the waters and to make sure Chanyeol’s length is all nice and wet, before letting the real fun start.

As minutes go by and Sehun steadies his pace, still keeping it painfully slow, in a spark of lucid sanity Chanyeol eventually gets what the game is truly about. The real torture here isn’t the danger of getting caught or the difficulty of keeping a straight face and staying quiet. The real deal is staying perfectly still, resisting the urge to grab a handful of Sehun’s dark locks and start fucking his mouth, because Chanyeol has patience to spare, that’s true, but right now he’s being tested.

He clenches his teeth strongly and gulps down the last traces of saliva in his mouth, unsuccessfully trying to provide relief to his dried out throat. He wonders where Sehun could’ve learnt to give such blowjobs, because the way Chanyeol never felt so in the need to get loud is truly fucked up. Oh, how he’d like to—

Before he knows it, he unintentionally rolls his hips against Sehun’s face, to which the younger responds taking his shaft deeper in his mouth. Chanyeol has to bite his tongue to the point it’s almost too painful to stand, in order to avoid the catastrophe.

“Sehunnie, how much time are you going to stay under there? Can’t you be faster?” Baekhyun shuffles on his seat, tripping on his own words. His complaint is a confused mix of loud whining and soft purring.

Chanyeol abruptly turns to the side. The sudden voice shakes him back to reality so harshly he uselessly feels a wave of panic quickly building up in his core.

“Baek—are you moaning?” Jongdae investigates, narrowing his eyes and slightly leaning forward.

Chanyeol starts sweating. He doesn’t like having the group’s attention so close to where he’s seated. And then Sehun’s tongue glides down his length a little more silkily, making Chanyeol flex muscles he didn’t even know he had.

Meanwhile, Sehun has gotten the messages coming both from above and below the table. He decides it’s the right moment to put his natural skill to good use. So, he speeds up the pace a bit and, while a hand is still firmly holding Chanyeol’s muscular thigh, the other starts teasingly playing with his balls. Chanyeol firmly grips the edge of the chair as if holding onto dear life, while he chokes a couple of moans in the back of his throat, which feels impossibly tight and dry.

“I’m not” Baekhyun replies, almost giggling, his voice still soft and his eyes dreamily staring at an indefinite spot on the wall behind Jongdae, evidently not taking his accusations seriously.

Chanyeol is the only one aside Baekhyun himself who can be absolutely sure the shorter’s tone and gaze are simply due to the effects of alcohol -and not to Sehun’s attentions- but the younger’s warm and wet tongue expertly running up and down his dick is quickly driving Chanyeol insane and he thinks he might explode if he doesn’t let out any sort of sound right there and now, so he decides he might as well back this teammate’s game.

“Sure, you’re not” Chanyeol chuckles, sarcastically remarking Baekhyun’s response. His voice comes out so incredibly steady and regular that he almost wants to stand up and clap at his own acting abilities. More importantly, though, finally letting out some sort of sound makes his head feel incredibly light and his muscles loosen up a bit. He almost feels like melting on that uncomfortable chair.

At first, Chanyeol’s deep tone sends thrills of terror down Sehun’s spine, who fears the older’s vocal cords will eventually betray the two of them if he dares to say anything else. But at the same time, the way Chanyeol’s voice subtly vibrates through his whole body, down his length and in Sehun’s mouth makes the younger impossibly hornier, so much that he feels the urgent need to touch his own growing erection. And, when he does, Sehun’s the one rewarding Chanyeol with the vibrations of his muffled moans right against his dick.

Jongdae’s gaze becomes even more suspicious as he scans Baekhyun’s face, paying even more attention to every tiny detail in his expression, agreeing with Chanyeol’s accusatory words.

“Listen, I wish Sehunnie would’ve blessed me with his heavenly tongue, but unluckily he didn’t choose me” with quite some difficulty, Baekhyun bites back, completely ignoring Chanyeol and bravely holding eye contact with Jongdae, almost as if the taller’s words actually came out from Jongdae’s mouth.

As Sehun speeds up the pace even more, led by the delight of his own hand palming his clothed boner, Chanyeol really feels on the edge of giving up, flipping the table, taking Sehun from the collar of his t-shirt and dragging him to the nearest bathroom or bedroom or whatever, because Chanyeol’s seriously starting to become addicted to Sehun’s mouth and, considering this, the younger can’t possibly hope he’ll get away with murder once this silly game is over.

The way Sehun’s moans are pushing him dangerously close to his release is really fucked up. Chanyeol seriously can’t wait for it to be over, he can’t stand it anymore, especially not when he accidentally finds himself confidently holding Junmyeon’s gaze. Looking straight into the depths of his friend’s irises while being secretly blown should make him feel everything but arousal. And yet there he is, cockily smirking in Junmyeon’s face and mentally begging Sehun to suck faster.

_This is really fucked up._

“This is exactly what you would say if Sehun was right between your legs” Jongdae retorts, crossing his arms on the table and smirking at Baekhyun’s outraged face, who probably doesn’t realize he’s digging his own grave with those questionable expressions.

While the group’s attention jumps back and forth on Baekhyun and Jongdae, Chanyeol can take the chance to mildly relax and enjoy Sehun’s work, who’s still making use of Chanyeol’s hard-on to choke his dirty sounds.

A stream of saliva runs out Sehun’s mouth and down Chanyeol’s crotch, right on his balls, and Sehun doesn’t think twice before using his own spare spit to play with Chanyeol’s testicles even more smoothly. Cursing though his teeth, between one spike of pleasure and another, Chanyeol thinks he would probably pay his weight in gold to be able to see what Sehun is doing down there. But, since at the moment there’s the thick tablecloth in the way, he has to make do with his own imagination and, of course, also with the hot shivers he’s experiencing because of Sehun’s skilled tongue.

Starting to feel rather uncomfortable trying to fit his body under that table, too low for Sehun’s height, the younger decides it’s time to put an end to the game. Plus, his neglected boner is starting to get rather impatient as well.

Leaving Chanyeol’s balls to wrap his fingers around the base of his cock, Sehun feels like smirking when he pleasantly realizes Chanyeol’s dick is long enough to let him work both with his mouth and with a good portion of his hand. Encouraged by the taste of precum tingling on his tongue, Sehun starts sucking more rapidly, while also pumping with his hand, following the rhythm imposed by his mouth.

“Stand up, then” Kyungsoo intervenes in Jongdae and Baekhyun’s argument, challenging the older, drawing everyone’s attention on him and also gaining a couple of surprised gasps.

“Is he allowed to do so?” Jongin exposes his doubts, questioningly staring at his boyfriend.

“I think he is, if we all agree he got caught” Minseok shrugs from the opposite edge of the table.

Jongdae smirks, already tasting his umpteenth victory, while Chanyeol now grabs both sides of his seat with his hands, the pressure growing inside him and his orgasm approaching dangerously fast. As Baekhyun stands up, flashing his audience an arrogant grin when he shows everyone his underwear is untouched and his cock lays unbothered, Sehun starts feeling Chanyeol’s dick writhing in his mouth, longing for release. So he tightens his lips around Chanyeol’s boner as much as he can, blowing him slightly faster.

Sehun’s last sweet moan vibrating against Chanyeol’s cock is what leads him past his breaking point, causing him to release copiously in the younger’s mouth. Making sure he doesn’t spill a drop, Sehun swallows everything up, running his tongue on Chanyeol’s twitching hard-on another couple of times, just to be sure he won’t leave a dirty mess behind him. He’s glad no one can see his face right now, since he’s sure he looks a bit too happy to lick the remainings of Chanyeol’s cum off his lips.

As the panting mess he is now, Sehun sits legs crossed to give his abused knees some relief, while he carefully adjusts Chanyeol’s underwear back in place.

Chanyeol’s had plenty of self-control throughout the whole torture. His expression didn’t tic once and he even resisted the urge to bite off his own lower lip or to growl some curses at Sehun’s unbelievable skill. With his underwear put in place once again and Sehun catching his breath, still under the table, ironically enough, what unexpectedly betrays Chanyeol is the younger placing a hot kiss just above the band of his boxers.

He unwillingly lets out a sigh, a rather evident one, and it takes less than a second before all six pairs of eyes around the table are locked on him.

“Why don’t you stand as well, Chanyeol, dear?” Minseok speaks in a honeyed tone, leaning against the back of his chair and struggling to bite back a smirk.

Chanyeol accepts the challenge very gladly, now that he’s actually safe. He returns the smirk and he silently complies, standing tall, making everyone’s jaw drop to the floor at the sight of his underwear in a perfect state, looking as good as new.

A short while after, when Chanyeol’s still standing, Sehun crawls out of the cage of tablecloth and legs, then he gets on his feet and brushes some dust off his jeans at the knees.

“I’m finished” he announces proudly, his usual serious expression melting in a victorious grin.

“How did you—” Jongdae protests, pointing a finger against the younger. There’s no way team Baekhyun defeated him in such a challenge. C’mon.

“I’m just too good” Sehun shrugs, winking at Baekhyun and earning a bunch of puzzled looks, Baekhyun’s too, even though the older doesn’t dare to complain. They won, after all. He simply decides he’ll go along with it.

“Who did you choose?” Jongdae continues, eager to get further explanations since he was more than sure Sehun would have blown Baekhyun.

“It’s a secret” Sehun mocks him with a boastful smirk on his lips, as he cherishes his hyungs’ dumbstruck faces, Chanyeol’s included.

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to start my 2019 with a smut  
> about a 18+ game  
> in a new fandom
> 
> and i didn't even like smut
> 
> yeah...  
> bye
> 
> (you can find me @ Won_my_heart on Twitter)
> 
> -Jade


End file.
